


Ingxenye Yesithathu

by santigold96



Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902283





	Ingxenye Yesithathu

Bazilolonge impi yokugcina yeKingslayer kube sengathi bekudansa. Wayemlahla ngecala lokwephula izifungo nombulali. Wayehosha inkemba yakhe, naye adonse eyakhe. Wayethi angadonsa, yena abhoke. Wayebuyela emuva. Wayedonsa kanzima, kepha ukuqina kwakhe kwakuzommangaza, kushiye ukusika okungajulile engalweni eyodwa. Uzophinda adonse futhi, asebenzise isikhathi sakhe sobuthakathaka, kepha wayembamba amgwaze, acwilise inkaba yakhe esiswini.

"Cha," esho. “Ngizo ki — ngizokwenza ngokuhlanzeka, ngishaye kanye. Asikho isilonda esiswini kuqala. ”

Wayenendlela yakhe kulokhu. “Ukubulala okuhlanzekile ukubulala okungaqondakali, Brienne. Lokhu yimpi yami yokugcina. Masibanikeze okuthile abangacula ngakho, noma ngingenaso isandla sami. ”

Yena, elimele, ubengacwila phansi. Wayephindela futhi futhi azame ukuvimba, kodwa isandla sakhe esisele sasingeke siqine ngokwanele emgodini. Inkemba yayizoshelela esandleni sakhe. Wayebuye afake futhi, kulokhu enhliziyweni. Wayezowa. Wayezokufa. AbakwaLannisters babezokhala, abakwaStark noTargaryens bajabule, amakhadi acule, uBrienne aphile.

UJaime uthe uzomtshela ukuthi yisiphi isikhathi esihle sokukwenza. "Uzohlala ufihlekile, ekujuleni kwenqaba, kuze kube yilapho iDaenerys icishe ilapha," esho. “Ngeke kwenze ukuthi wonke umuntu azi ukuthi ubulapha izinyanga futhi ungangibulali kuze kube iDaenerys isemnyango wethu. Kubukeka sengathi ubuzenzela umusa, ungasigcini isifungo sakho. IDaenerys kufanele ikwazi njengeqhawe elihloniphekile. ” Akakwazanga ukuvimbela isihlamba esivela ezwini lakhe.

"Angiyena umlwi," kusho uBrienne, ephendula ubuso bakhe.

Wafaka isandla sakhe ngaphansi kwesilevu. "Uyi-knight enhle kunazo zonke engake ngazi," esho. Kulokhu akezwanga ukuthukwa. Watshekisela ubuso bakhe kuye wamanga. Wamcindezela ngokulamba, izandla zakhe zidonsa ingubo yakhe.

"Ngithembise okuthile," esho lapho behlukana ngenxa yokuphefumula, "Uma kuyintombazane, ngithembise ukuthi uzomkhulisa afane nawe. Futhi uma kungumfana ... mkhulise afane nawe, ”

Wayenomusa kuye ngalobobusuku, ethenda kakhulu kunakuqala. Lapho belala ndawonye wayevame ukudlala, kwesinye isikhathi ethanda. Kepha kulobu busuku yonke i-caress ibibucayi futhi iyaqaphela.

Ekuseni, ngesikhathi evuka, wayegqokile futhi ebhince inkemba yakhe kuye. "Siyakwenza namhlanje," esho ngokulula, futhi akazange amangale.

Badansa embhoshongweni, izinkemba zabo zishayisana. Kwakunjalo impela njengoba babekwenza. Walahla. Wafaka. Washada. Wafaka. Wahlehlela emuva, waphinde wafaka futhi. Wavimba. Ugwaze. Wakhubeka. Wafaka. Wazama ukuvimba. Wehlulekile. Ushaye okokugcina. Wawa. Ushonile.

Amadoda akwaLannister, aqoqene phansi, akhipha umoya ngokuhlanganyela. Babengazi ukuthi benzeni. Wayengumholi wabo, futhi ngaphandle kwakhe uDaenerys wayezothatha iKing’s Landing esikhathini esingaphansi kwengxenye yosuku. Ekudidekeni uBrienne wamenza wabaleka, walala phansi kwaze kwaba yilapho iNdlovukazi uDaenerys ehlala esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron.

“Nimbulaleleni?” INdlovukazi entsha ibizacile futhi ibukeka ibuthaka, kepha izwi layo belinzima.

“Ngifungile, Umusa Wakho.” Futhi uchaze indaba kaLady Catelyn nesifungo sakhe.  
Ukubonga kweNdlovukazi kwakungokwasebukhosini kodwa kukhulu, futhi uBrienne wakwazi ukwenza isithembiso sokuthola nokuvikela amantombazane aseStark.

ILady Stoneheart ayimbonganga. Kepha udedele uPod noHyle. "Lapho ebona amadodakazi akhe," kusho uThoros waseMyr, "uzophela le mpilo yakhe yesibili." UBrienne angabonga kuphela ngalokho. UCatelyn Stark wayefanelwe ithuna elinokuthula.

Ngenkathi uHyle ephinda isicelo sakhe somshado, uBrienne wazenza ongathandeki. UHyle akufanele azi ukuthi unenkinga ethile ecindezelayo yomshado engaxazulula. Wayengathatha noma iyiphi inzuzo ayenikezwa yona. Kepha wavuma ngokushesha okukhulu ngaphandle kokumvumela anephunga legazi. Kungcono kuwo wonke umuntu uma eqamba ubaba wengane yakhe — ukuqagela ngo “Kingslayer” kanye “nesifebe” sakhe kungaba yingozi. Kwakusekuqaleni kokukhulelwa okwamanje. Uma eshada maduzane, akekho noyedwa obengacabanga ukuthi ingane akuyona ekaHyle.


End file.
